fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thiska
Summary Thiska is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Thiska is, technically, a neutral character on Kain's Misadventures, however, since she created most of the plot (Including the parts where Kain dies/revives), she can be considered chaotic and, by some, a antagonist. Appearance and Personality Thiska is an average woman, with a blue-ish skin and light brown eyes. Her shoulder-length hair is dark blue, having a beautiful glow to it. She tends to wear flexible - yet comfy - indigo jacket and dark-red shit with even darker stripes. She also wears indigo pants and black high heels. Thiska is a easy-going, funny and laid-back woman, yet slightly sadistic, too much curious and reckless. On her "experiments", she often ruins/kills thousands of people without any hesitation, altough most of the times she "repairs" those errors with Plot Alteration. When angered, Thiska tends to overkill, using her cheapest and strongest powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: '''Thiska. A.K.A: Time Traveller, Time Bitch, Plot Itself. '''Origin: '''Kain's Misadventures, altough she had a cameo appearance on Warville. '''Gender: Female. Age: '''Due to time travel, it is hard to know. Supposed to be 40 years old. '''Classification: Entity; Sorcerer. Powers and Abilities: '''Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Casualty Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Walking on Water, Cryokinesis, Astral Projection, Clone Creation,Time Freezing, Reality-Warping, Super Speed & Durability, notable strength, charisma, theatrics, seasoned fighter. '''Attack Potency: Low City+ Level (Easily busted a city that was a little bigger than New York City). Possibly Planet Level by Reality Warping (Stated to being able to desintegrate planets as big as Jupiter). Speed: Supersonic w/ Relativistic+ reactions (Ran fast enough to outrun Kain; Managed to aim-dodge a lightspeed attack. Note that the time that she saw the attack being aimed at her was pretty stark) Lifting Strength: Class 5. (Lifted cars and hurled them away). Striking Strength: Low Country Level (Her attacks harmed Kain). Durability: Large Planet Level (Survived Tavros' Triple Summer) Stamina: Peak Human; Ungodly w/ Time Manipulation. Range: Normal human range. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Smart and incredibly clever; Can plan complex plans, predict every single action of the plan's main "pieces", alterate the plot exactly when and where it is needed and predict what will happen. Skilled at Taekwondo and Kendo. Weaknesses: Sometimes overconfident; Sheer unpredictability; Her plans are so complex that a single flaw on it can end all of her schemes. Feats: - Slapped Kain around, even though he was unarmed and without armor. - According to her, she alters plot itself on a daily basis, explaining that "what you are talking right now may have been induced or changed by me. I might've chose your thought. Hell, it is possible that I changed your entire day!". Notable Attacks/Techniques: You didn't existed: Thiska alters time so she kills the enemy when he/she/it was born. It is a pretty basic, yet useful attack. It works even against enemies that she doesn't knows the slightest. You tripped!: Thiska alters the plot so the enemy trips. Surprisingly, it is a ultra-strong plot manipulation, breaking through anti-plot barriers of the likes of Chaos Gods. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 5 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Space-Time Users